This disclosure relates generally to near-eye-displays, and in particular, to sources for waveguide displays.
Some factors considered for design of conventional displays are brightness, resolution, field of view, and compactness. In augmented reality (AR) applications using next generation displays, a wider band light source is preferred over a single wavelength laser for certain architectures. Even though the lasers used for such displays generate light with very high spatial coherency (i.e. a collimated beam of light) along with a narrow spectrum, the temporal coherence of conventional lasers is unsuitable for achieving good image quality with pupil replication in near-eye-displays. For example, sources with both high temporal coherence and high spatial coherence tend to destroy homogeneity of light after pupil expansion in a near-eye display, and cause a reduction in image fidelity.
Accordingly, the conventional display designs in certain near-eye-display architectures often lack light sources that generate an image light with very high image fidelity.